1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing apparatus of a lighting device, and particularly relates to a manufacturing apparatus provided with a deposition chamber which is used for formation of a light-emitting element, and a manufacturing method in which the manufacturing apparatus is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the development of elements in which thin films containing a compound that exhibits electroluminescence (EL) are used as light-emitting layers has advanced, and light-emitting elements using a variety of compounds have been proposed. These light-emitting elements cause a light emission phenomenon called electroluminescence (EL), in which holes and electrons are recombined in a light-emitting layer provided between an electrode (anode) for injecting holes and an electrode (cathode) for injecting electrons.
A light-emitting element utilizing EL light emission is expected to be applied mainly to a display and a lighting device. When application of a lighting device is considered, as a conventional lighting device, a filament lamp has a point light source and a fluorescent lamp has a linear light source. On the other hand, a light-emitting element can provide a surface light emission; therefore, it is thought that a lighting device with a nonconventional shape, such as sheet-like lighting device, can be manufactured. In addition, light which is closer to natural light can be obtained easily since the light-emitting element has a surface light source.
A light-emitting layer (particularly a light-emitting layer including an organic compound) of these light-emitting elements is extremely vulnerable to oxygen and moisture and easily deteriorates. Therefore, a technique by which after formation of an anode (or a cathode), a process of forming a light-emitting layer or the like, forming a cathode (or an anode), and sealing (sealing a light-emitting element closely) is consecutively performed without exposure to the atmosphere is required. With a conventional manufacturing apparatus, a light-emitting element is provided in such a manner that deposition chambers and sealing chambers are multi-chambered (see Patent Document 1, for example).
In the case where a light-emitting element utilizing EL light emission is used for a lighting device, the size of the element is equivalent to the size for emitting light as a lighting device, so that, as compared to a light-emitting element utilizing EL light emission used for a display, a larger area is required while high definition is not required. Accordingly, in order that a lighting device utilizing EL light emission comes on the market, mass production and cost reduction are desired, and it is necessary to further improve productivity of a manufacturing apparatus.